canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sub Zero
Sub-Zero (絶対零度)1, also known as Kuai Liang (奎良, and formerly known as Tundra), is a Lin Kuei assassin in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series and one of the few original characters. He is the younger brother of Noob Saibot, who was the original Sub-Zero in the first Mortal Kombat game. The younger Sub-Zero made his debut in Mortal Kombat II. In one form or another, Sub-Zero has appeared in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character. About him MK3 Character Design by John Tobias Added by Aeonseraph Sub-Zero is one of the most popular characters in the Mortal Kombat series. There are in fact two incarnations of Sub-Zero, and they are siblings: the older brother Bi-Han, and younger brother Kuai Liang. Both are blue garbed warriors that are members of the Lin Kuei that descended from Cryomancers: an Outworld race possessing the ability to generate and control the powers of ice, although both of them were born in Earthrealm. Kuai Liang bears a scar on his left eye which he received between the events of MKII-MK3.However - as of Deception - the scar has faded away, possibly because of the effects of his Dragon Medallion. In their biography, both Sub-Zero brothers were sons of a Chinese Cryomancer father and a human mother. It is known that the father of both brothers was a secret operative for the Lin Kuei in the United States. He married an American woman and together they had two sons. Against the will of their mother, the father took the sons with him to move back to China, and as such both brothers were trained as Lin Kuei assassins. This was later retconned as both brothers being kidnapped by the Lin Kuei (this was revealed in Sub-Zero's trailer in Mortal Kombat 2011). Bi-Han appeared as Sub-Zero in the first Mortal Kombat, while Kuai Liang went by the codename "Tundra". After Bi-Han was killed by Scorpion during the tournament, Kuai Liang replaced him for the rest of the games - Bi-Han later became the undead Netherrealm wraith, Noob Saibot. The younger Sub-Zero clearly shares many traits with his older brother, and was perhaps too similar to his brother upon his introduction. Like the elder, the younger Sub-Zero gives the impression of being a stern, distant and cold man who goes about his business silently, without attracting unwanted attention. However, as time progressed, Sub-Zero evolved - from what fans labeled a "carbon copy" of his brother - into a man of great integrity and self-discipline. The disparities between the brothers, who were once neutral and almost indistinct from each other, have now grown so large that one could speak of the evil twin syndrome. While the younger Sub-Zero was depicted as a young Lin Kuei warrior who was living in the shadow of his older brother, he has since changed and grown into a warrior who has progressed towards the more humane sides of moral issues. This change in characteristics has not only strengthened him as a man, but has also set him apart from his former Lin Kuei counterparts. This included leaving his clan in disgust and breaking the sacred codes of honor, joining the rebellion against Shao Kahn and assisting Raiden and Liu Kang (along with Earthrealm's other chosen warriors). More recently, he defeated the cyborg assassin known as Sektor after the events of Mortal Kombat Gold to gain the leadership of the Lin Kuei and become the Grandmaster, where he has grown even stronger and more powerful. He is a dependable ally of Earthrealm who is willing to assist when needed, especially when Raiden gives the call. He is without question one of the greatest and most powerful warriors that Earthrealm has to offer. He, like much of the MK cast, also follows a character archetype, in his case the enigmatic hero that shows up to aid the main hero(es) when needed. In the second timeline, Sub Zero has been captured by the Lin Kuei and changed into a cyborg, later he got killed by Sindel and became an undead slave to Quan Chi, but a year later, Quan Chi orders him and Smoke to kidnap Shujinko after Adam Legend restored Jax, so Shang Tsung can steal Shujinko's soul and will become Jax's replacement. After searching for the Earthrealm Kamidogu, Sub Zero and Smoke kidnap Shujinko and lock him up in an abandoned arctic temple. Adam later rescues Shunjinko and Sub Zero attempts to stop them. Adam fights Sub Zero and frees him from Quan Chi's bonds, and not only it frees him from his brainwashed state, but also frees him from his cyborg state too, making him a human again. After freeing Smoke, Sub Zero and Smoke reside in the arctic temple. Later, Scorpion finds out Sub Zero is back and the two angry ninjas fight. They fought and argued believing eachover are responsible for the deaths of their families and clans, until Adam proved to them that it's not eachover to be hated, but Quan Chi as he is the true killer. Sub Zero and Scorpion are no longer enemies and now allies. Later, they met with Adam and Sauria in the forest Adam encountered Noob Saibot. Noob reappeared for a rematch. Sub Zero and Scorpion fight Noob to soften him up, and then Adam and Sauria fight him, and when they defeat him, the spell cast on Bi-Han, the elder Sub Zero was broken. Noob Saibot was no more. Sub Zero convinces his older brother to forgive Scorpion for wrongfully killing him as he now knows the true killer of the Shirai Ryu. Later after a meeting, Sub Zero helps Adam Legend and his allies save Earthrealm and Edenia from the Deadly Alliance. After winning Shao Kahn's furnace fun, Sub Zero and Scorpion fight Quan Chi and finally kill him. Sub Zero gave those Quan Chi enslaved a chance to take their anger out on him for what he did to them and the two ninjas finish him off, finally avenging the Shirai Ryu, Scorpion's family and Bi-Han. A year later, Sub Zero, Bi-Han & Smoke became closer to Scorpion and comfort him when he tells Shirai Ryu and his family that their deaths are finally avenged after all these years of pain. Later, Sub Zero, Bi-Han and Smoke became the new grandmasters of the Lin Kuei and those who became cyborgs, including Cyrax had their humanity restored. Friends and Allies Sub Zero's allies and friends include Adam Legend, Smoke, Bi-Han, Sauria, Scorpion, Shujinko, Sonya Blade, Jax, Jade, Johnny Cage, Kabal, Kitana, Sindel, Nightwolf, Raiden & Stryker Enemies and Rivals Sub Zero's enemies and rivals include Quan Chi, Scorpion (formally), Shang Tsung, Reptile, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Noob Saibot Gallery The Spice Boys.png|Sub Zero with several male MK fighters known as the Spice Boys Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Human characters Category:Hybrids Category:Blue characters Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Protagonists